A Redeemed Future
by Silver-Crescent XIV
Summary: When Harry thought a future without Voldemort could be something peaceful, Fate always seemed to make him rethink that conclusion. A strange string of events lead to many consequences during the last battle. Can a mix of dark and light create a new future worth living in. Time travel in a different way.


**Hey, so I just had this story on my desktop, which I wrote some time ago and I thought why not. So I don't know if I should continue this. Let me know what you guys think and thanks for taking the time to read this.**

**The story is an Alternate Universe of the final battle during DH, with Dumbledore still alive.**

**Pairings: Undecided (if any)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story apart from the plot.**

An Accidental Outcome

The sounds of spells being thrown back and forth echoed throughout the castle, shaking the entire foundation of the school.

"Harry!" a voiced screamed

Turning around, Harry Potter turned around to see his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They ran towards him, dodging the debris and together they all ran to the entrance hall. Skidding to a stop they saw Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall battling with the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort.

The three stopped in awe at the spell work being used, and the fact that Voldemort did not resemble a snake, but a handsome Tom Riddle and looked to be only in his mid-twenties. Dueling with him was Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Before the three could do anything a large blast appeared in the side of their vision. Debris from the fallen giant made the three seventeen year olds skid out of the way towards the battling.

When they turned around they saw more and more witches and wizards falling from each side. Harry, paused with worry, did not notice a purple spell launching towards him. Without a thought he was pushed out of the way, the curse hitting Hermione, more specifically the time turner she kept from third year.

Gasping in surprise and pain she ripped the time turner off and it slid to the middle of the courtyard. All wands halted and spells dropped as everyone turned to the, what they assumed, malfunctioning time turner. Before anyone could turn back to his or her battles, the small hourglass shattered and a blinding light surrounded those closest to it in its radius.

Hermione, Ron, Voldemort, Lucius, Severus, Albus, and Minerva braced themselves as they were flung back and forth in what seemed like a vortex. As they saw the ground heading towards their figures they all braced their knees and most were able to keep upright. Looking around they noticed they were all in the middle of a forest until a scream of pain broke them from their musings.

~Line Break~

Somewhere close, a meeting was interrupted by a feeling of something none of them could comprehend. Someone was using what was forbidden.

One of the figures sitting at the head of the table made a gesture to one of the guards at the doors.

"My Lord… there has been sightings of magic present" a small guard said turning back to look up from his kneeling position in front of a throne like chair.

"What do they think they are doing, magic has been forbidden, unless they want the mortals to find them." The elegant figure said, standing up fluidly to look out the balcony windows to see a beam of white light. "Come along then, we need to get there before _they _do. Please excuse us." The figure said turning into a black raven before flying out into the night, followed closely by a few bodyguards.

~Line Break~

Ron groaned as he was leaned up a tree after his leg broke from impact to the ground. Hermione flitted around him, her face scrunched up with worry.

"Well Albus you certainly know how to make a situation worse," a deep baritone voice said, made them both look up, only to pale at the sight of Voldemort's glowing crimson eyes looking at them with distaste. Beside him, Lucius and Severus were surveying the area trying to get their bearings.

"You know as well as I that this outcome was not my doing Tom." Albus replied coming to step near two of his students. Ignoring the glare sent his way by a certain dark lord, he turned to the two of them before asking in his soothing voice, "Where is Harry, I thought he was caught in the blast as well"

"No professor, I pushed Harry aside from the spell that was coming at me," Hermione replied in a shaky voice. "I don't think he was caught in this, this…" unsure she just closed her eyes and leaned against Ron.

"It is alright Miss Granger, for now we must figure out what happened and where we are," McGonagall said as she let her eyes take in the clearing they were in.

But before any of them could say anything, a loud pop made everyone jump, as a hole was made, right above Ron's head. The group turned to see two muggles walk into the clearing, shotguns pointed at them, like they were hunting animals.

"Well, well that was some burst of magic," said one in a cocky voice, "Too bad none of you will live to tell the tale" the other interjected before firing another shot.

It rebounded of a shield charm, both Voldemort and Albus put up. But before they could do anything else, shots kept going, cracking the shield, making the group's eyes widen.

"Aw, the wizards look so surprised," said one while the other replied with "They should know magic wouldn't do anything to these bullets" as they both laughed at the wizards.

Voldemort was glaring at them, but before he could fire his favorite curse a smooth voice interjected.

"You know trespassing is something I will not tolerate, especially from your kind." And before they knew it a young man, no older than seventeen, had his claw like hands grip the muggles hearts before tearing it out of their body. The two could only gasp before falling to the ground, dead.

The shield dropped as the wizards pointed their wands at the stranger, who just swept his eyes over them, standing in the shadows.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, more of them would come running if their sensors detected more magic," the stranger said not fully facing them.

"Yes well, thank you for the help, but would it be possible if you could explain what is going on," Albus replied taking a more soothing approach.

"I think it is you who should be explaining," the voices snapped "wizards have not been seen in over hundreds of years, none of them have lived long enough. So you should be the ones explaining"

"What nonsense are you talk-" Severus began before Hermione interrupted.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at the shadow.

"Who I am has nothing to do with- Hermione?" the voice asked incredulous.

"Yes, you know me?"

"I see, so this is what happened to you seven after the light appeared back then," mused the voice.

"Well if you know us than you would not be hiding," Lucius drawled his narrowed eyes glaring at the unknown figure.

"Come now it can't be that hard to figure out," the figure mocked before stepping into the clearing.

The young man was dressed in all black, with his pale claw like hands and raven hair tied at the nape of his neck, stopping between his shoulder blades. He looked at them, giving them a view of his elfin like face with a snake tattoo that ran from his right cheek and around his neck disappearing under his shirt. By his appearance none of them could figure out who he was before they looked at his eyes.

Green avada kedavra eyes. Only one person they knew had those colored eyes.

"Harry Potter"

**Done. So what do you guys think, good, bad? Really I don't know if I should continue this, but if you guys want me too I will. Anyway until next time**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
